


【带卡】一场大雨把卡卡西变成了猫

by jingzhehuiyouyuma



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingzhehuiyouyuma/pseuds/jingzhehuiyouyuma
Summary: ※一场奇怪的大雨把卡卡西变成了猫。他回到了和带土合租的房子里。※一篇看到趴趴卡西猫猫后的激情产出~※有车预警~※随便写的，没养过猫，so如果写错了不要骂我，我只是想看我的cp在各种情况下doi罢了※【我的终极狡辩：不管正常的猫猫是什么样的，卡西变成猫就是这样！】
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi, 宇智波带土/旗木卡卡西
Kudos: 17





	【带卡】一场大雨把卡卡西变成了猫

“那个……你的主人到底是谁啊？”  
宇智波带土苦恼地皱起两道浓黑的眉毛，脸上写满了问号。  
“喵呜~”面前的小白猫懒洋洋地翻了个身，慢条斯理用舌头梳理着身上的毛发。  
已经一个多小时了——跟带土合租的室友卡卡西出门去便利店买晚餐，还没回来外面就开始下雨，带土记得卡卡西没有带伞，准备出门去接，没想到刚一打开门，这只小白猫就灵活地窜进了屋子里。  
担心小猫会在屋子里搞破坏，带土只能放弃出门的念头，把小猫抱在怀里翻来覆去瞅了半天，没有找到任何能说明它来历的东西。  
唯一比较出人意料的就是——这只小猫同时有两套生殖器官。  
不过带土没来得及仔细看，发现带土的眼神在隐私部位打转时，小猫愤怒的亮出了爪子，从带土怀里蹦到面前的沙发上，吓得带土赶紧坐直了身体。  
难道就是因为这样才被原来的主人抛弃了吗？带土有些同情的看着小猫。  
其实这是只很漂亮的小猫，浑身雪白，耳朵却是粉粉的，带土一只手就能托起来，最巧的是右眼里有一道淡淡的疤痕，和他的室友卡卡西一模一样——不过比卡卡西看起来可爱多了，带土想。  
“如果没地方去的话，就在这里住下吧。”带土最后决定。  
小猫眼皮耷拉着懒洋洋喵了一声。  
“你这个样子，和卡卡西那个笨蛋真像。”带土嘟囔着，忽然灵光一闪，“那我就叫你笨卡卡好了！”  
小猫——笨卡卡冲他龇了下牙，还翻了个白眼——如果这一点不是带土的错觉——但此外就并没有更多的反应了，像是默认了这个名字。  
“你饿不饿？”不知道小猫在外面已经游荡了多久，带土试探的问。  
“喵~”笨卡卡的尾巴尖摇了摇。  
带土不确定这是什么意思，但他决定当做肯定的回答，于是兴冲冲跑到厨房把自己上午没吃完的红豆糕端了出来。  
“先吃点这个，甜甜的，可好吃了。”带土把红豆糕往笨卡卡那里推了推。  
如果猫的表情和人能够对应起来，那这个时候出现在小猫脸上的表情应该叫做嫌弃——带土失望的看见小猫最终把脸扭了过去，一副宁死不从的样子。  
看来笨卡卡无论从外表还是习性都跟卡卡西更像。带土垂头丧气地收起红豆糕，决定用保鲜膜盖住放到冰箱里明天再吃。等他从厨房走出来，惊讶的原本在沙发上舔弄着身上的毛发的笨卡卡消失了。  
没等他四处寻找，就感觉到脚踝处被什么毛茸茸的东西蹭着，低头一看，笨卡卡像一团棉花糖一样堆在自己脚上，尾巴也缠上了小腿。  
“喵呜~”和之前都不一样的叫声，带土居然从里面听出了一点媚意。  
生怕把笨卡卡摔到地上，他不敢再抬脚走路，尴尬地站在原地：“这是在干嘛？撒娇吗？”  
小猫的尾巴在带土腿上打了打，然后它松开了带土，在地上打起滚来，过了一会儿又撅起屁股，露出粉红的秘穴在带土眼前晃悠。  
虽然这么做的是只猫，带土还是几秒之内就变得脸红脖子粗——对最多只是偷偷买点黄色影碟深夜观摩的他来说，一只像自己室友的猫咪在自己面前做出这种动作，实在是过于刺激了。  
就像是有老虎追着他要咬人一样，带土迅速躲进了卫生间，掏出手机打给琳求救。  
琳——带土小时候的暗恋对象，现在在一家宠物医院工作——接到带土的电话后很快得出了结论：“应该是发情了。”  
“那要怎么办啊？”带土磕磕巴巴问。  
“既然这只小猫是双性，那具体情况最好还是明天带来医院看一看再说，”琳说，“现在可以先用棉签帮它缓解一下。”

平时实在是很少有用棉签的地方，因此带土在屋子里扒拉了许久才找到，等他拿着棉签回到客厅，笨卡卡已经焦躁不安地哼哼了半天了。  
按照琳的指示，带土用棉签沾了润滑油，一手把小猫托在掌心，小心翼翼地把尾巴撩起来露出粉红的小洞。  
意识到带土在做什么，小猫一下子僵住了，尖利的爪子从肉垫里伸了出来，但很快，像是体内无法遏制的渴求打败了，小猫呜咽了一声，软趴趴地放松了下来，任由带土摆布。  
不断提醒自己这只是只猫，自己只是在帮它缓解发情的困扰，带土红着耳朵小心翼翼把棉签捅进了那个一收一缩的小洞。  
笨卡卡的反应是明显超过带土预期的剧烈——两根捏着棉签的手指几乎要对棉签失去控制了，粉嫩的洞口紧紧缠住棉签，四肢也不堪刺激地绷紧，随着呼吸微微颤抖。  
“别紧张，别紧张……”带土毫无经验，只能一边哄着一边轻轻用棉签抽插，另一只手在笨卡卡柔顺的白毛上温柔地抚摸，试图让它不要那么紧张。  
被情欲掌控中的身体很快就做出了反应，棉签在抽插中渐渐带上了丝丝缕缕的黏液，笨卡卡不停地发出让人心里酥麻的喵喵声，带土的脸都快红透了。  
按照琳的嘱咐，只要几分钟就可以结束了，就在带土不断用棉签摩擦笨卡卡时，它忽然不安地动弹起来。  
“怎么了？”带土愣愣地问。  
小猫用后爪在带土手上蹬了几下，随着它的动作，带土的眼神慢慢落到正直直立在毛茸茸的白毛中的——XX上（实在不知道应该怎么称呼orz）  
“……”看着精神十足的XX和上面覆盖着的倒刺，带土头皮发麻，不过在笨卡卡越来越焦急的哼哼中，他还是冷静下来伸出手试图稍稍抚慰一下那个备受冷落的部位。  
还好，倒刺划过皮肤的感觉并不算痛，只是稍微有些麻痒，带土大着胆子揉着那里，耳边笨卡卡的呜咽也更明显了，棉签和手指一起作用，让它缩成一团，可怜兮兮地喵呜着。  
这种事情对带土来说太新奇了——他完全没办法把笨卡卡单纯的当做一只猫来看，这会儿他甚至开始后悔为什么要给它起这个平时用来和卡卡西吵架时才会喊的名字，这让他有点不自觉地把小猫和卡卡西联系起来。  
如果卡卡西什么时候变成猫咪，应该就是笨卡卡的样子吧，带土这么想，卡卡西露出来的皮肤都是很白皙的，变成了小猫也一定是纯白的皮毛，至于下面——对室友抱有这种隐秘的幻想，带土的脸不禁红了——也一定是粉嫩的、稍稍一碰就会让他忍不住叫出来的。当人的时候卡卡西的手指纤细修长，但变成小猫后一定是圆乎乎的、柔软的，肉垫捏住就会露出爪子，但因为总是懒洋洋的，最多也只会在面前挥一挥，不会真的抓伤人。至于脾气大概也和笨卡卡差不多，又可爱又会撒娇，发情的时候会主动撅着屁股在主人面前晃，黏黏糊糊的水液从淡红娇嫩的穴口滴落，翕合着邀请人的爱抚……  
“喵呜~~~”一声悠长的喵喵叫把带土从对室友的性幻想中拉了回来，吓得他差点手一松把笨卡卡掉到地上，手忙脚乱的捧住那团白球，观察着笨卡卡的情况。  
在带土没注意的时候——对室友进行幻想时他的手速越来越快——笨卡卡已经前后同时得到了满足，亮亮的淫水沾满了腹部白毛和带土的手掌，正疲倦而餍足地伸出粉舌一下下舔着带土指尖表示感谢。  
“舒服了吗？”带土笨拙地撸着笨卡卡的毛，“我去找个纸盒先给你做个窝，等明天带你去医院检查一下再去买其他东西——”  
听到带土的絮叨，笨卡卡忽然像想起了什么，抖了抖身上的毛发，轻盈地跃起，从半开的窗户跳了出去，等带土反应过来，起身趴到窗户往外看，窗扇还在一摆一摆晃着，但已经看不到笨卡卡的身影了。  
带土迷迷糊糊想，刚刚发生的一切到底是梦还是真的？

外面的雨已经停了。  
带土还没从这场奇怪的经历中缓过神来，玄关处咔哒一声，有人回来了。  
——卡卡西拎着外卖走进来，头发还有一点湿，像是刚刚剧烈运动过似的，胸口还明显的起伏着，微微的喘息声比平时更为低沉。  
“你回来了？”带土有些不自在地问。  
“……嗯。”卡卡西看上去倒是更自在一些，“你刚刚干嘛了，脸怎么这么红。”  
“笨、笨蛋！我当然是一直在等你买饭回来啊！”底气不足的带土硬着头皮用大嗓门掩饰心虚，“怎么回来的这么慢，我都快饿死了！”  
卡卡西看了他一眼，耷拉着眼皮不知在想什么，“……”最后他把外卖连袋子一起扔给带土，拿着自己那份回卧室了。  
带土一边打开外卖的袋子，一边偷偷看着卡卡西的背影。  
难道是他眼花了吗，不然，为什么卡卡西的耳根好像也悄悄红了起来呢?

fin


End file.
